


Promptember 2019: Clouds

by cowboyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Sam Winchester, Brothers, Echolalia, Gen, Nonverbal Character, Promptember, Summer, Teenchesters, semi-verbal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: It's the same old story -- end of the summer and everything is new.





	Promptember 2019: Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Promptember 2019 challenge.

There’s a hill behind the motel they’re staying in. Just a small one, just enough of an angle to feel the pressure of keeping themselves in place, feet digging into the grass.

Sam’s head is resting on Dean’s leg. Above them, giant puffy clouds roll slowly past. The silence is as heavy as the August humidity.

“What are you upset about?” Dean asks softly after a while. “Can you tell me?”

“Can you tell me,” Sam echoes, humming under his breath as one foot taps against the solid ground under him.

“Is it school?”

The new school year, with new people in a new town, looms over both of them like a storm cloud ready to burst, the downpour overwhelming them. Dean is tired of having to reinvent himself everywhere they go, of having to start fresh all the time. And Sam… well, Sam will still be the weird kid who doesn’t talk, except when he does and won’t stop. The kid who knows too much about Star Wars and serial killers.

Sam nods, raising one hand to twist it in the hem of Dean’s soft flannel shirt.

Above them, the clouds grow darker, a storm brewing on the horizon.


End file.
